world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081514-KateMeouet
10:51:23 AA: Kate knocks on Meouet's door. 10:51:53 TC: Meouet opens the door after a decently long pause. 10:52:04 AA: "Hello, Meouet." 10:52:18 TC: "Human Kate. Hello." 10:52:41 TC: She stands aside in the doorway and motions for Kate to come in. 10:52:51 AA: Kate nods. "Human indeed. How are you?" She comes inside. 10:53:05 AA: "I was actually wondering if you wanted to grab lunch together." 10:53:37 TC: Meouet seems a little confused. "Are you not speaking with your former team members?" 10:54:42 AA: "I am. Why do you ask?" 10:55:06 TC: "It just seems more like you would want to ask them." 10:56:33 AA: "Actually. I came to you first. I came to realise I don't know you very well, and you have picqued my interest as a person." Kate's expression largely doesn't change. 10:57:50 TC: "Some tactic I'm not aware of?" 10:58:00 TC: "I suppose we do need to plan for the new session." 10:58:40 AA: She tilts her head. "Tactic, no not really. Moreso you seemed to be the only one to really react to that cockfighting showboat." 11:01:42 TC: "Change for the better comes from fighting the worst. I don't know why after millenia those two just stand there and accept that their fates are determined by... /men/." 11:02:05 TC: "Going so far as to endanger Rilset's life. But what do I know?" 11:02:53 AA: "I had half a mind to jump in there and... well I'm not sure what I would have done honestly." 11:02:54 AA: "It was plain stupid." 11:05:50 TC: "Not that I want to... " Meouet raises an eyebrow. "Yes, let's talk about this over lunch." 11:06:44 AA: Kate nods. "Excellent." She gestures to head to the SUSTENANCE STATION" 11:08:38 AA: They make their way to the place? 11:08:46 TC: Yes! 11:08:51 AA: :D 11:08:55 TC: ((sorry im trying to calculate volume... )) 11:09:02 AA: Kate grabs some stew and sits down. ((volume of what)) 11:09:26 TC: (( a 13x14.5x13 cube. But I need to know the holding capability in litres )) 11:09:38 TC: (( "cube" )) 11:10:28 TC: Meouet collects a few random food items. 11:10:39 TC: She sits directly across from Kate. 11:10:51 AA: ((a kiloliter is a cubic meter I think)) 11:11:14 TC: (( yeah... i used to know how much yarn i had in litres based on the boxes i had filled. 11:11:19 TC: but... alas )) 11:11:21 AA: ((lol haha)) 11:13:03 AA: "I don't know, Herald is monstrously powerful, and I get a terrible feeling he will move from a neutral position to one of outright hostility." 11:16:54 TC: "If he suddenly wants a mate... I don't know. I feel like all this game comes down to at times is who is in who's what when." 11:18:42 AA: "Perhaps. I think that's more a reaction of our adolescence, however." 11:19:04 TC: "You're aware of... Ryspra, yes?" 11:19:10 TC: Meouet squints. 11:19:10 AA: "No." 11:19:33 AA: Kate tilts her head. 11:19:48 TC: "Ah. Well... at any rate, they felt the need to ship myself and Human Nate. It was not amusing. They took neither of our personal preferences into account." 11:19:58 TC: "It was unpleasant and I'm happy it didn't work." 11:21:01 AA: "That is certainly a mean thing to do. I'm sorry that happened. Nate and you are not particularly 'kindred spirits'" 11:21:38 TC: "At the time, the reasoning was that we were the only ones left unloved. Whatever their criteria for that was." 11:22:19 TC: Meouet starts to make work on her food. 11:23:04 AA: "Hmm." Kate stops for a moment. "I suppose you can add me to that list, now." 11:23:53 TC: "Were you not in some... " Meouet tries to count on her fingers.... "Polyromantic multiquadrantal relationship?" 11:24:10 AA: "What?" 11:24:26 AA: "I had not heard of that." 11:24:28 TC: "Have I mistaken you for another one of the humans?" 11:24:43 TC: "I need to stop identifying people by their horns..." 11:25:16 AA: "No I was apparently in a relationship with Seriad and Kikate before, but I remember none of that, nor do I really remember Seriad before the Ark." 11:25:23 AA: "Kikate I know of only by name." 11:25:31 AA: "Jack erased my memories of that." 11:26:04 TC: "That's unfortunate. I can relate to lost memories though... " 11:27:10 AA: "To be honest, I don't know what I saw in Seriad, other than her physical attractiveness." 11:28:24 TC: "Her horns, elegant as they may be, are unweildly. I would not pair myself with her in any quadrant. Though the seemingly low self-value and backstabbing should probably be at the top of that list." 11:29:15 AA: "Backstabbing?" 11:30:21 TC: "Hrm. Maybe that's a strong word. Back on LOLWAT, we made a ... pact of sorts. Agreed that she would consult me and I her. However, acquiring those Orgonne Majyyks was more important to her than the sanctity of sisterhood. It's backstabbing as far as I'm concerned. 11:30:22 TC: " 11:30:59 AA: "She betrayed your moiraileggience?" 11:32:39 TC: "It was nothing so formal as that." 11:34:38 AA: "I see. I have... entered into a Black relationship with Seriad after we fought. Something about her makes me want to throw myself at her but my mind wants to slap her and tell her to get a grip on reality." 11:34:48 AA: Kate sips her orange juice. 11:35:11 TC: "I was not aware humans could feel ... you know. black." 11:35:43 AA: "I think this is a special case, given my memory loss." 11:35:57 TC: "It's possible." -- taciturnContagion TC changed their mood to PLEASANT -- 11:40:31 TC: "What do you think should be done if the Twink males... now that Jack is back, pose a threat to our group again?" 11:41:12 AA: "I don't think Jack will pose a threat to us. He has been dead for a very long time, from his perspective. 11:42:06 TC: "If we're the Gods of the new Universe, aren't we also technically dead? We're certainly not alive. Gods do not have "lives" so to speak." 11:43:58 AA: "I don't think so. We can die, but we are immortal in the sense that we won't die unless killed." 11:44:25 TC: "If you lived as long as Libby or Scarlet, would you consider yourself Alive still?" 11:47:44 AA: "I don't know if I can answer that. I think I would, but I haven't thought about it." 11:48:14 TC: "I think I would consider myself autonomous. Like, in a twilight." 11:49:25 AA: "As if you are a universal constant?" 11:50:14 TC: "I'm not sure about that much. I just don't think I'd be... myself." 11:53:47 AA: "I would hope my sense of self would not deteriorate over that long time." 11:56:01 TC: "I suppose we'll see..." 11:59:53 TC: "Is there... something else I can help you with? A Toxin, perhaps?" 12:00:33 AA: Kate grins. "I don't know about that. I was thinking of how I would go about making a legendary weapon." 12:00:52 TC: "I don't know what those are. I could look it up." 12:03:02 AA: "Ryspor told me about them. Apparently they are created by repeatedly infusing an item with your aspect, and finally combining that with a weapon." 12:03:23 AA: "I just don't know what I have that has sufficent infusion of time." 12:03:59 TC: "I feel like we have a few years time to figure it out. I'll see what I can find." 12:04:56 AA: "Perhaps we can work on it together." 12:07:39 TC: "Are you suggesting an alliance of some sort, Human Kate?" 12:08:05 AA: "Why not?" 12:08:40 TC: "I am just making sure the terms are clear before entering it. The Seriad experience is one I'd like not to repeat." 12:12:28 AA: "I am not one to break an agreement so easilly." 12:12:39 TC: "I shall hold you to it, then." 12:12:57 TC: Meouet extends a hand to Kate. 12:13:14 AA: Kate takes it. "You're more formal than I took you for, Meouet." 12:13:38 TC: "Books, covers. You know." 12:14:41 AA: She smiles. "You're interesting." 12:15:40 TC: "And you are mysterious." 12:16:09 AA: "Not intentionally." She lets go of the handshake. "I'm not afraid to be open with you." 12:17:02 TC: "Ah... I suppose I meant to phrase it differently. It's not a bad thing. Nothing is fun if you can figure it out in three seconds." 12:17:21 TC: "I'm glad you feel some trust. I will do my best to be open with you as well." 12:20:31 AA: "Then tell me, Meouet." She searches for the right words. "What exactly does a Seer of Rage do?" 12:23:19 TC: "We... " She thinks, "We see the bonds in people. The more negative ones come through strongest, of course. We see anxieties. We see frustrations. It can help us pinpoint weak spots and breaking points. Think of it like... in my village we have a story about the threads of fate. We can see connected persons." 12:24:09 TC: "I can see the threads so well that I could trace Seriad from you." 12:24:32 AA: "Seriad has a trace on me? What kind?" 12:24:42 TC: "No. It's just the emotion." 12:26:14 AA: "I see." She nods. "What about yourself?" 12:26:33 TC: "That's trickier." She grins. 12:26:48 AA: Kate grins back. 12:29:12 AA: "We'll see what we can find out then." 12:29:22 TC: "Yes. I'll get in contact with you." 12:29:29 TC: "Enjoy your day, Human Kate." 12:30:00 AA: "You too, Troll Meouet." She smiles. 12:30:17 TC: Meouet waves and picks up her tray. 12:31:10 AA: Kate finishes her meal alone.